Un día en la biblioteca
by Sg91
Summary: Aunque no lo parezca, el trabajo de un bibliotecario es mucho más arduo y duro de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa; y eso Twilight Sparkle lo sabe mejor que nadie.


Las campanadas del reloj del pueblo siempre la ayudaban a despertar temprano y a la misma hora; las siete era una hora obligatoria para ella, y como ya estaba acostumbrada, no la importaba lo más mínimo.

-Arriba Spike, es hora de levantarse.

-Jo, cinco minutos más…

-Venga…

Para Twilight Sparkle la rutina no se hacía, sino que ella hacía la rutina; era por eso por lo que conseguía sobrellevar tan bien su trabajo. Aunque no lo pareciera, trabajar en una biblioteca era mucho más duro de lo que parecía a simple vista. Desde el minuto uno, siempre había algo que hacer, y nunca se paraba hasta la hora de comer.

La unicornio entró en la cocina y comenzó a preparar rápidamente el desayuno; ella no era mucho de cocinar, pero lo más básico sí que sabía hacer y podía permitirse el lujo de acercarse a los fogones aunque sólo fuera para hacerse un huevo frito. Sacó tanto la leche como los demás alimentos de la despensa, preparándose un buen tazón de leche con avena, heno, azúcar y miel, junto con varios muffins, pan para las tostadas y fruta fresca.

-¡Vamos Spike, no me hagas tener que subir!-exclamó ella, en un momento dado.

Pudo oír entonces un gruñido entrecortado y, tres minutos después, se presentó en la cocina un dragón bebé adormilado.

-Buenos días…

-Meños…-masculló éste, andando como un zombi.

El desayuno transcurrió entre algún que otro comentario dispar y un denso silencio que sólo era roto por las cucharas tintineando en los cuencos al remover la leche. Una vez que terminaron subieron un momento a hacer sus camas y, una vez que todo estuvo en orden, Twilight fue a abrir la biblioteca.

El horario regular de la misma comenzaba a las siete y media de la mañana y se prolongaba hasta las dos de la tarde, cuando daban el alto para ir a comer; con una hora de margen para comer y descansar un poco, el horario se retomaba a las tres y se alargaba, como mucho, hasta las ocho y media de la tarde, aunque si no había mucho trabajo y tenía la ocasión, Twilight cerraba antes y se iba con sus amigas a tomar algo o a charlar juntas.

Nada más abrir la puerta, y tan puntual como siempre, el repartidor del correo ya estaba allí, esperándola.

-Buenos días, Twilight.

-Buenos días, Delivery… ¿Qué me traes hoy?

-Lo usual, una caja llena… échame un autógrafo, anda.

La unicornio lavanda firmó el recibo rápidamente y el repartidor se despidió de ella, para seguir haciendo su ronda por el pueblo. Con su magia, cogió la caja y la llevó hasta el centro de la sala de lectura, donde Spike ya esperaba.

-Muy bien, veamos qué tenemos hoy…-murmuró ella, abriéndola con su magia.

El primer nivel de la caja estaba lleno de libros nuevos y sin estrenar, normalmente eran sus adquisiciones más recientes, y las solían encargar a un mayorista afincado en Canterlot, el cual les mantenía provistos cada vez que salía algo nuevo; había un total de cinco nuevos libros literarios, además de un tomo bastante grande el cual Twilight estaba esperando desde hace mucho.

-Ah, por fin, _Álgebra matemática avanzada_ de Calculate Static, lo había pedido hace ya tres semanas… genial-murmuró ella, todo feliz.

-Oh, mira, pergaminos sucios, qué detalle…-comentó en ese momento Spike, con sorna.

Una serie de pergaminos bastante ennegrecidos se encontraban guardados en una lámina de plástico; al verlas, Twilight contuvo un gritito.

-¡Ah, son las copias manuscritas que me llegaron a ofrecer la semana pasada! ¡Quieren que las restaure y las haga legibles de nuevo, estupendo, estaba ansiosa por tratarlas!

-Tú siempre estás ansiosa con nada…

El resto de la caja estaba compuesto por libros varios provenientes de expurgos de otras bibliotecas, Twilight los estuvo mirando todos, pero ya los tenían, por lo que optaron por ponerlos a parte para mandarlos a la siguiente biblioteca en la lista de bibliotecas estatales, siendo ésta la de Tall Tale.

-Pero si ya no quieren esos libros y nos los mandan a nosotros para librarse de ellos ¿por qué no se deshacen de ellos directamente y ya?-inquirió Spike, dudoso.

-No se trata de deshacerse de los libros en sentido literal, Spike, un expurgo pone al día una biblioteca y aprovecha al máximo la colección, restando los libros que sobran y mandándolos a otras bibliotecas que sí que puedan necesitarlos. Nunca se destruye un libro, Spike, jamás.

El dragón asintió, rumiando todo lo que le había explicado.

-Pero bueno, tenemos libros nuevos, y ya sabes lo que eso significa…-comentó en ese momento ella.

-No…

-Sí…

-No… ¡no, en serio, no!

-Me temo que sí, Spike…

Las nuevas adquisiciones adquiridas debían de ser integradas en la colección tras su llegada, para su posterior puesta a punto y localización en el catálogo de la biblioteca, además de su posterior emplazamiento en las estanterías; para eso, era necesario catalogarlas.

-Jo…

-Venga, la práctica hace al maestro, no es tan malo…

-Será para ti…

Spike nunca le había cogido el gusto al catalogar; en parte Twilight le entendía, ya que la normativa era tan específica y detallista que un mínimo error puede dar al traste una entrada, sobre todo al encabezar. Por un lado era entendible, puesto que si no se encabeza correctamente, la obra no queda reflejada en el catálogo, como si no existiera.

-Venga, vamos a hacer este primero entre los dos ¿vale?-la sugirió ella, amablemente.

-Está bien…

La magia de Twilight se puso en movimiento y cogió una serie de fichas de papel que puso delante de ellos, junto con una pluma recién biselada y tinta.

-Vale, entonces ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Un manual de matemáticas.

-Muy bien ¿y quién es el autor?

-Calculate Static.

-En ese caso ¿cómo encabezaría la ficha?

-Bueno, dado que es el autor en sí mismo y es el único que aparece, encabeza este mismo…

-Eso es ¿cómo quedaría?

-STATIC, Calculate.

Spike anotó el encabezamiento en la parte superior izquierda de la ficha.

-¡Muy bien, ya lo tienes! Ahora el resto sale sólo, enséñame cómo lo haces.

-Pues a ver… ponemos el título en el área uno, seguido de la mención de responsabilidad. Luego viene el área dos con la mención de edición, seguida del área cuatro que contiene el lugar, la editora y el año…

Twilight le dejó hacer sin comentarle nada, para que pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo, mientras vigilaba por si llegaba a hacer algo mal; como bien se lo esperaba, Spike completó la ficha sin problemas, añadiendo todos los datos necesarios que aparecían tanto en la portada como en el verso de portada, incluyendo el contenido (páginas, centímetros y otros complementos), la colección y el número normalizado. Finalmente, remató la ficha principal sacando las fichas secundarias que remitían a la principal.

-Ya está ¿qué tal?-inquirió él.

La ficha principal quedó tal que así:

* * *

STATIC, Calculate

Álgebra matemática avanzada / Calculate Static. ― 3ª ed. ampliada y aumentada. ― Canterlot: Artes Gráficas, 1038.

513p.: gr. lam. ; 24 cm. ― (Números y letras; 7)

ISBN 74-8594-1397-83-6

1. Matemáticas I. Álgebra matemática Avanzada II. Números y letras

* * *

-Está perfecta, Spike… ¿ves como no es tan complicado?

-Ya, bueno, pero porque ésta en concreto ha sido sencilla… aunque espera, me falta la signatura topográfica…-comentó él en ese momento.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargo yo de ella, no es parte de la catalogación. Mientras tanto, ve a colocar estas fichas secundarias en el fichero-indicó ella.

Escribir la signatura para localizar la obra en la estantería correspondiente y en el catálogo era quizás lo más complicado, y para eso necesitaba fijarse en la guía fundamental para todo bibliotecario que se preciara: la Clasificación Decimal Universal.

Su tomo constaba de más de novecientas páginas, y era necesario para poder sacar la signatura y complementar la catalogación del ejemplar; guiándose por el título del libro, fue ubicando cada materia que éste indicaba en la clasificación, para traducirlo en una serie de números que lo identificaran. Le llevó unos buenos minutos, pero al final la sacó completa.

-Ah, la tengo… 512.5 (0.021.2)

La anotó en un pequeño papelito que luego dobló meticulosamente; colocó el tejuelo en su lugar correspondiente y luego lo plastificó, quedándose pegado a la esquina inferior del lomo del libro. Tras eso, apuntó aparte la materia en la contraportada del libro, añadiéndole una hoja de seguimiento de préstamo y sellándolo con el sello de la biblioteca.

-Listo, ahora a la sección de matemáticas…

Al tener un espacio tan reducido, las secciones de la biblioteca estaban todas compiladas en la sala de lectura, de derecha a izquierda, comenzando por la esquina derecha más inmediata a la puerta. Siempre intentaba tener los tomos más demandados a la vista, pero también quería dar visibilidad a las nuevas adquisiciones, por lo que desechó bajar al depósito, donde el resto de la colección se encontraba guardada. En su lugar, decidió apartar un par de tomos y colocar el nuevo en la estantería; los tomos apartados los llevó al depósito, donde había sitio de sobra. Si por algún casual alguien se los pedía, tan solo tenía que bajar un momento a por ellos.

Para terminar, llevó ella misma la ficha principal y la archivó en el fichero, quedando de esta forma integrada en la colección y en el catálogo; mentalmente se anotó el tener que actualizar el catálogo físico para que no se quedara sin reflejar en éste.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente mientras catalogaban entre los dos el resto de libros nuevos, repitiendo el mismo esquema; dejó a Spike catalogando los ejemplares más sencillos mientras que ella se encargaba de los más complicados, entre ellos un acta de congreso y una compilación de leyes. Éstos acabaron directamente en el depósito puesto que ella prefería que los documentos más técnicos y administrativos estuvieran en el depósito y no en la sala de lectura. No tenían por qué, pero a la hora de la presentación visual de la colección, ésta quedaba mucho más vistosa y atractiva a los ojos del público común; como estrategia organizativa siempre la había funcionado, y además, los ponis del pueblo preferían la literatura fantástica antes que la literatura de investigación. Después de todo, no había muchos investigadores viviendo en Ponyville, por lo que no era su prioridad más inmediata.

Una vez que los nuevos ejemplares estuvieron integrados en la colección, el trabajo se resumió en una tediosa espera por si alguien se pasaba por allí, al menos para Spike; Twilight se entretenía con lo que fuera, bien ojeando el catálogo físico por enésima vez, bien revisando de nuevo la ordenación de la colección, o bien leyendo las nuevas adquisiciones. Para la unicornio lavanda, ese momento era la concomitancia del conocimiento, el punto álgido de la rutina, y el momento que más la gustaba. Miles de millones de libros reunidos en un solo lugar, todos ellos disponibles y accesibles para todo aquel que quisiera consultarlos, dispuestos, a punto para difundir todo ese conocimiento al mundo. Era en ese preciso momento cuando Twilight se daba cuenta de que ése era su mundo, lo que más le gustaba y con lo que más disfrutaba.

-Me aburro…-anunció en ese momento Spike.

-Pues lee un libro…

-Ya lo he leído, y me ha parecido tan aburrido como ahora mismo…

-Pues entretente con otra cosa… no sé, pinta, escribe poesía, narrativa, teatro…

-Twilight, a veces pienso que, en determinados momentos, no coincidimos.

-Pero aun así estás aquí… será por algo ¿no?-inquirió ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Spike rodó los ojos, sin decir nada más.

En ese momento alguien entró en la biblioteca y, al ver a ese alguien, Twilight reprimió un hondo suspiro.

-No insistas más, Lyra… no tengo nada de lo que me pides.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Yo he llegado a leer acerca de ellos, estoy segura, hace mucho tiempo, en Canterlot!

-Pues en ese caso ve a Canterlot y busca allí…

-¡Ya lo he hecho, y no está, es como si lo hubieran apartado, escondido! ¡Twilight, te juro que he llegado a leer ese libro!

-Lyra, si ese libro llegó a existir en algún momento habría constancia de él en los archivos de Ecuestria, pero ninguno lo tiene, todos me mandaron la misma carta diciendo lo mismo…

-¿Y no has pensado por un momento que les interesaría decir que ya no existe? ¡Lo han escondido, ese libro existe, y yo lo voy a encontrar!

-Muy bien, pues mucha suerte con eso…-murmuró la unicornio lavanda, volviendo a su lectura.

-¡Qué poca fe tienes, Twilight! ¡Eres tú la que dices que el conocimiento es parte de la causa!

-Tengo fe en lo que existe y puedo ver… y, desde luego, unas criaturas mitológicas ancestrales no me van a dar la razón para nada.

Lyra quiso decir algo, pero al final guardó silencio y se fue de allí dando un sonoro portazo; una vez solos, Spike comentó.

-Un pelín pesada esta chica ¿no?

-Un poco… se deja llevar demasiado por sus instintos.

El resto de la mañana estuvo tranquila, un par de ponis más se pasaron por allí, uno para devolver un libro y otro para tomar prestado otro; éste resultó ser Minuette, la dentista local.

-Hola, he oído que han actualizado hace poco el catálogo de afecciones relacionadas con el sarro ¿lo tienes?

-Creo que sí… ¿sabes cómo se llama?

-_Catálogo sistematizado de afecciones odontológicas_.

-¿Autor?

-Proper Clean.

-Vale… Spike, ayúdame a buscar por autor, yo iré por título-indicó Twilight, dirigiéndose a los ficheros.

Los dos abrieron los ficheros por la letra correspondiente, buscando meticulosamente; al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Spike anunció.

-Proper Clean, lo tengo.

-Déjame ver…

La ficha principal remitía directamente a la signatura topográfica, Twilight se la anotó mentalmente y se dirigió a la sección de medicina, comenzando a buscar para ubicarlo; pero no vio la signatura por ninguna parte, de hecho, saltaba directamente de una a otra.

-Debe de estar en el depósito… ahora vuelvo.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y siguió buscando allí, encontrándolo enseguida.

-Aquí está…

Regresó a la sala de lectura, donde Minuette esperaba pacientemente.

-Lo tengo.

-Oh, genial.

-Déjame ver tu carnet…

La unicornio azulada se lo pasó con su magia y Twilight se fijó en su número de socia, buscándolo en el registro; tras eso, apuntó en la hoja de control de préstamo la fecha límite, hasta el miércoles de la semana que viene, y se lo entregó, junto con su carnet.

-Todo tuyo.

-Gracias, hasta la próxima.

-Gracias a ti, hasta luego.

La hora de comer vino enseguida, pero ni Twilight ni Spike tenían ganas de cocinar, por lo que optaron por comer fuera; fueron a la cafetería que había cerca de allí, a mano derecha de la plaza, donde solían hacer unos sándwiches de margaritas muy buenos. No estuvieron mucho tiempo pues había un horario que cumplir, por lo que antes de las tres ya estaban de vuelta a tiempo para abrir de nuevo.

La tarde fue casi tan tranquila como la mañana, pero a Twilight se le pasó en un suspiro; en cuanto volvieron, decidió ponerse a limpiar los pergaminos que la habían mandado, por lo que estuvo toda la tarde metida en el sótano, donde tenía su pequeño laboratorio de restauración.

Normalmente ese tipo de trabajos de restauración son competencia de los archivos, pero ella tenía conocimientos al haber estudiado un curso de restauración para principiantes, por lo que se podía permitir hacerlo. No podía realizarlo en el nombre de la biblioteca, puesto que ésta no estaba acreditada ni como archivo ni como institución restauradora, pero como hobby o trabajo secundario no había ningún problema.

Primero empezó realizando una limpieza superficial mediante gomas blandas, sin incidir mucho sobre la superficie para no dañar el documento y poniendo especial atención en los márgenes y esquinas, ya que se suelen desgastar mucho antes por esas zonas.

Una vez que terminó, estuvo comprobando la solubilidad de la tinta empleada antes de hidratar el documento, ya que debía determinar primero si ésta era susceptible de hidratación; hizo varias pruebas mediante su magia y comprobó que la tinta no se diluía, por lo que pudo pasar al siguiente nivel.

Para hidratar el pergamino debía de usar su magia para encerrarlo en un campo de fuerza que aislara el documento del exterior; tras eso, mediante su magia, iría aumentando la humedad relativa en el interior del campo hasta alcanzar unos parámetros que estuvieran entre un 90% de humedad relativa y unos veinte grados centígrados de temperatura, durante una hora mínimo. Era por esto por lo que su magia era fundamental, además de que normalmente la gran mayoría de archiveros fueran unicornios.

Una vez hidratado, el documento fue secado rápidamente para luego pasar a la limpieza del mismo mediante una serie de compuestos especiales mezclados con agua. Con un algodón, fue limpiando poco a poco todas las zonas del documento, recuperando su color blanco y leyéndose bien lo escrito. Esa parte en concreto era muy meticulosa y bastante ardua, ya que tenía que ir poco a poco, para asegurarse de que no se dejaba ningún hueco.

Una vez que terminó con el primero, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, mirando su obra. En ese momento apareció Spike.

-Ey Twilight, tus amigas han venido a verte…

Tras este, se encontraba todo el grupo al completo.

-¡Ey, Twilight, va a haber una ceremonia de apertura de un garito nuevo en el centro del pueblo! ¿Quieres venir? ¡Será muy divertido!-exclamó Pinkie.

-Ah, vale, pero esperad a que cierre primero, aún no he terminado…

-¿Bromeas, dulzura? ¡Ya son las nueve de la noche!-comentó Applejack, señalando el reloj.

-¿¡Ya?! Caramba, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando…

-Ya he cerrado por ti… ve a divertirte-indicó Spike.

-Oh, gracias Spike, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?-murmuró Twilight, abrazándole.

Sin preocuparse más, acompañó a sus amigas mientras charlaban en dirección hacia el centro del pueblo; la noche era fresca y las estrellas decoraban el cielo junto a una luna llena preciosa. Mientras se alejaban calle arriba, Twilight miró hacia atrás, viendo la silueta de su biblioteca recortándose en la noche; mientras tuviera sus libros y a sus amigas, todo estaría bien con el mundo. No habría podido pedir mejor vida que la que tenía. Y, por supuesto, no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Bueno, ahora que ya ha terminado con el trabajo de archivística me he sentido un poco más liberado y esto ha salido de buenas a primeras; tengo que admitir que me gusta mi carrera, realmente disfruto con lo que aprendo y, además, está relacionado con mi gran pasión: escribir. He aplicado de forma práctica todo lo que sé y he aprendido hasta ahora de Información y Documentación y lo he plasmado en este one shot. Si alguno de vosotros os habéis preguntado alguna vez cómo funcionaba exactamente una biblioteca, aquí tenéis un resumen sistematizado y básico; he omitido algunos detalles como por ejemplo la función de hemeroteca o la función de centro cultural al no haber espacio suficiente (salas acondicionadas, salones de actos). Ahora, de vuelta al tajo, que aún tengo más trabajos por hacer. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
